


Silence is Golden

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, PWP, Semipublic Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be quiet, she says. You have to be quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> written for kink_bingo, for my "silence" square. Very creatively titled, I know. ;)

"Be quiet," she says. "You have to be quiet." She has Gaila pinned against the door of the long-range transceiver lab. Gaila looks out down the hall. There's no one here, and it's late, and it's highly unlikely that anyone besides Nyota is a big enough nerd to be in the lab at this hour, but Gaila knows all these facts are lost on her friend right now.

"Shh," Nyota says. "Shh, shh, shh."

"I'm not saying anything," says Gaila.

"Shh!"

Nyota kisses her way down the side of Gaila's neck, nips at the spot where neck meets shoulder. She keeps one hand tangled in Gaila's hair, red curls trapping her fingers like vines. The other ghosts over Gaila's nipples one after the other, teasing them hard. Nyota drops to the floor behind Gaila now. Gaila can feel breath hot on the backs of her knees. She moans, loudly, just to be annoying. Nyota nips at the soft flesh of her thigh.

"Dammit, Gaila…"

She lets go of Gaila's hair, brings her hands down to grip Gaila's hips under her reds, hook her index fingers over the elastic of her pink lace panties. "These are fucking ridiculous," Nyota mutters, and Gaila arches her back and shoves her ass in Nyota's face in response.

This is her favorite pair, after all. And Nyota's dragging them down her thighs to pool at her ankles, so Gaila can't spread her legs as wide as she wants to when Nyota leans in and finds Gaila's ass with her tongue. Gaila cries out at the contact, and Nyota pauses.

"If you don't keep quiet, I'll stop."

Gaila nods, although she isn't sure Nyota can see her from down on the floor. Apparently satisfied that Gaila understands the stakes of their little game, she returns to her task, lapping and sucking at Gaila's hole. Nyota kneads the flesh of Gaila's thighs and reaches around to her pussy, fingers tangling in a different set of curls now, slick and wet. Gaila drops her own hand to meet her, and as their fingers brush against one another she thinks she hears Nyota laugh. Then Nyota's fingers slide in deep and take Gaila's breath away.

She leans heavily against the door, her breath making a little ring of condensation with every hot puff, every _oh oh oh_ that both is a sound if you want to be technical about it and isn't enough to make Nyota stop. Gaila bites her lip and tries to keep quieter anyway. She drums her fingers furiously against her clit, even though that doesn't help at all.

Nyota's fingers slide deeper. She starts with two but adds another and another. Gaila is wet and open and it feels like her pleasure is a little green marble deep inside her that Nyota is reaching for and just barely brushing with her fingertips. Gaila really wishes she could spread her legs further. As it is, she's hobbled by pink nylon-blend underwear, which is really pretty ridiculous, when you think about it, so she laughs. And Nyota stops.

"What did I tell you?'

Gaila doesn't know how to respond to that, because she isn't supposed to be talking.

"Mmmm!" she says, insistently.

"Don't you 'mmm' me, girl," says Nyota. Her voice is full of warmth and Gaila knows that means it's not really over.

Nyota's other hand is playing with Gaila's ass now, sliding down and around and inside, and Gaila wonders if Nyota's fingers can feel each other inside her, all reaching for the same thing. She feels a little weak in the knees and imagines falling, Nyota's fingers holding her up. She presses herself hard into the heel of her right hand and leans forward, slick sweaty left hand against the door.

Nyota's fingers brush that hot center in her over and over. The heat flows up and out until she thinks she'll spill over, all over Nyota and the floor and the long-range transceiver. Oh, she thinks, oh oh oh! Her mouth widens in a silent scream against the cool frosted glass.

Below, cheek pressed into Gaila's thighs, Nyota has forgotten her own rules and started to speak.


End file.
